


Best Christmas Ever

by WordsmithMusings



Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: Hermione Granger has a special Christmas present for her boyfriend Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: A Very Potter Advent Calendar





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> *****In case the warnings didn't give it away, there be lemons ahead! Please don't read if you're not into that.*****
> 
> Thanks to the admins over at Hermione's Nook for allowing me to be part of this great collection, and to all the other writers that helped me brainstorm and work through my ideas. I'm really excited about this little piece as it's my first published crossover, and I've been wanting to do one for quite some time. 
> 
> Beta love to _themadmage_
> 
> Happy Reading loves!  
> xx The Wordsmith

###  **Best Christmas Ever**

Hermione took Steve's hand and led him to a private room. "Hermione, what are we doing here?"

"Well, I noticed that you liked to sketch and that you're very good at it."

Steve dropped his head and blushed slightly. "It's not really anything. I just,” Steve took a deep breath and sighed, “It used to focus me,” he said, at last, finally looking up to meet her eyes. “It was an outlet for my emotions. I couldn't get upset or angry without triggering my asthma or anything else that was wrong with me. Art became my refuge."

"That's beautiful, Steve," she replied with a fond look. Her face softening as she took in the man before her.

"Still doesn't explain why we're here," he added, ruefully gazing around the room his girlfriend had led him to.

Hermione began to wring her hands, something Steve knew she only did when she was very nervous.

"Well, it's two-fold actually. I'd… I'd like you to sketch me. Well, draw me, really."

Steve's eyebrows rose through his hairline.

"I know I'm not the typical model type," she added quickly.

"Don't. Don't do that," Steve replied, stepping towards her. "You're beautiful, Hermione. More beautiful than most people I've ever met, and that's before I got to know you. To see who you are here," he said, tapping her temple, "and here," he added, tapping above her breast. "I've never met anyone more beautiful than you, love."

Hermione blushed prettily at his words, and Steve smiled before glancing down at his hand. Realizing his hand had lingered over her chest, near her breast, caused him to blush, and he made to pull his hand away quickly. Hermione grabbed his hand before he could pull away entirely. 

"Please don't," she whispered, meeting his eyes as she opened his hand with hers before placing his large palm over her breast. "I want you to touch me, Steve. That's - that's the other part of this."

Steve sucked in a breath. It wasn't that he was inexperienced per se but that… well, besides the obvious of how long it had been, the rules and beliefs seemed to be vastly different in this new era than he was used to before he went under the ice. Steve simply hadn't been sure what was right and when to move forward with the gorgeous woman in front of him. 

Hermione Granger and Steve Rogers had been dating for several months. It had taken him three dates to get up the nerve to kiss her on the lips, let alone place his hands on the rest of her body. Not that he hadn't thought about it. He had. Many, many times. He was almost embarrassed by the number of times he had touched himself thinking of her, envisioning her. He could feel himself growing hard just thinking about it now, and willed himself to change the direction of his thoughts quickly.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts by the lovely woman in front of him. Hermione was moving her hands down to the tie on the side of her dress and slowly undoing it. The golden velvet dress she was wearing had made his pulse quicken when he removed her winter coat at dinner. It hugged and accentuated her round breasts, narrow waist, and cascaded over her the curve of her hips. It highlighted the full hourglass of her body that he had come to admire so.

Hermione loved vintage looks from the 40s, 50s, and 60s. The familiar cuts and styles she wore made her stand out to him in all the right ways but also gave him a sense of comfort. It was a comfort level with her that he didn't have with anyone else. And it wasn't something she did for him, like the botched Christmas celebration Tony had tried to throw several days prior. No, Hermione did it because the clothes made her feel good and she looked good in them. Too good if the amount of restraint Steve needed regularly was any indication.

And here she stood now, slowly undoing one of those vintage creations he adored with his hand upon her breast. Steve pulled his hand back quickly. His sudden action caused Hermione to pause in her movements. Steve closed his eyes for a moment before meeting her eyes. He could see the fear and questions in her eyes, and he didn't want to see that. He gave her a small smile and then cleared his throat. "You were saying…"

The smile she gave him was radiant, and Steve was sure he'd remember this moment as the exact moment when he accepted that sometime during the last nine months, he'd fallen head over heels in love with her. 

Hermione's dress draped around her like a robe, revealing a lace bra with matching knickers, a garter belt, and lace topped thigh high stockings.

Steve's mouth went dry at the image she presented. Goddess wasn't the right word, but he didn't know how else to describe the vision she presented at the moment. 

"I thought I'd leave it up to you how much I wore or didn't wear?" It shouldn't have been a question, but he could hear the hesitancy in her voice. He could see the way she was trying not to wring her hands as she stood in front of him exposed and vulnerable. Steve thought Hermione had never looked more alluring. 

His gaze drifted down her body and back up again before he took a step closer to her. He licked his lips absently as he fingered the soft velvet of her dress, "You know I spend a lot of time on my sketches. Sometimes it takes me several different viewings to find an angle I like, and then I have to come back to it several times to be sure that I'm satisfied."

Hermione's lips curved upwards as she placed her hands firmly on his chest. "I think I can live with that."

Steve's blue eyes soaked in her face. The smattering of freckles across her nose, her full lips, the flush to her cheeks, and the strong affection in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you." 

He watched in panic as his words clicked in her mind. Hermione's eyes widened at his confession, at the words he carelessly blurted in the heat of the moment, merely unable to stop himself from admitting the truth to her. Then the flush in her cheeks deepened, and her head dipped as her eyes fluttered closed. Steve tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted her head until her eyes were level with his again. "Hermione?"

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied enthusiastically, standing on tiptoe to place a kiss on his lips. His hands moved around her body, and he couldn't stop the hum in the back of his throat as his hands traveled across bare skin. 

Hermione sighed and leaned into his touch. Pressing her breasts into his chest as her hands moved from his chest to his neck. Steve's hands splayed across her back, and part of him wondered if he should try and remove her bra. In the end, he slid a hand down to her rounded ass and squeezed tightly. The subsequent moan she made against his lips told him it was not only the right move but allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth. 

Everything at the moment felt right. So, so right. And Steve wasn't about to let it go. 

"Do your thing," he whispered against her lips.

"What thing?" she asked, pulling back slightly.

"The thing where you transport us somewhere else."

"And where would you like me to take you, Captain Rogers?"

"Your bedroom?"

The hesitancy was evident in his voice, but he didn't have long to dwell on it because he could see her smiling that smile she wore when she was confident or knew the answer. It was a smile she wore well, and he loved to see on her.

"You sure?"

"More than."

With a pop, they disapparated, and a moment later, they landed next to her bed in her small one-bedroom apartment. 

There was a flurry of movement. Of lips and tongues and hands as their remaining clothes disappeared until they stood in front of each other completely bare.

"You're so beautiful," Steve confessed, his eyes moving once again up and down her body, noting this time scars he'd never seen before. He wondered how she'd gotten them and began to ask about one in particular that ran from just below her left clavicle between her breast and down to her right hip.

"A story for a different day," she told him, observing his eyes as they trailed across her scar. Steve nodded. His eyes replaced by the whisper of his fingers across the puckered skin. 

"It doesn't change anything," he replied. "You are still beautiful. More so."

"I believe our scars tell our stories," she whispered, closing her eyes as his hand drifted from her scar to the curve of her hip, pulling her closer.

"I want to be part of your story." It would've been cheesy if anyone else had said it, but the earnestness in Steve's blue eyes took it away. Hermione kissed him deeply in response, moaning as his hand traveled to her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Make love to me tonight, Steve. Please," Hermione gasped as his lips moved to her jaw, trailing down to her throat.

"I'm a bit out of practice," he murmured, nipping at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"It doesn't feel that way to me," she breathed, palming the length of hard flesh that had been pressing into her abdomen. 

She smiled as he hissed in pleasure and wrapped her hand around his erection. She slowly moved her hand up and down the silky skin that ran over his hardened length. Steve growled, his hand moving to clasp over hers, tightening her grip. "Like that," he sighed, "just like that, love." 

Hermione shifted so she could kiss his jaw, loving the hint of stubble that tickled her skin as she placed open mouth kisses along his jaw down his throat. She nipped his shoulder, and his fingers tightened against her nipple in response.

"Bed," he demanded, pushing her body towards the mattress. 

With a few movements, she was on her bed, inching her way up towards the headboard as he followed her. His fingers caressed her thigh, and her legs opened to give him better access. Steve groaned as he traced her folds, "So wet already love."

Hermione moaned as her body rocked into his touch. "Need you, Steve. Please. Need you inside me."

Steve shifted his body, supporting his weight as he moved up her body. His hand guided his hard cock to her wet center, brushing her entrance with the tip. He was aching to be inside her and wasn't sure he’d be able to make love to her the way she asked him to. Sensing his hesitation, Hermione grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her. Kissing his lips patiently, she rocked her body into his, groaning as the tip slipped inside her.

"Please," she begged, "please Steve. Fuck me."

She opened her eyes as he inhaled sharply, and she half expected him to chastise her language. Instead, he met her eyes and smiled, snapping his hips and plunging fully into her as he did so. Hermione moaned, her body arching underneath him as she clenched around him. Steve shuddered with the pleasure of her tight wet heat around him. "So much better than I dreamt it would be," he whispered.

"Shut up and move," she growled, kissing him.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, pulling out of her slowly before plunging into her again. Every thrust of his hips elicited a new moan and sound from Hermione, and he felt himself nearing the edge faster than he ever had in the past.

"Don't stop Steve," Hermione begged from beneath him, and Steve found that he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, which he didn’t. 

Hours later, they lay in a tangle of naked limbs, Hermione’s head pressed against Steve’s chest, as he absently played with her curls. 

"Does this mean you liked your Christmas present?" she asked hesitantly, her fingers tracing runes upon his solid chest.

"That depends,” he began, shifting so he could look into her eyes, “do I still get to draw you?"

"Absolutely."

Steve smirked. "Best Christmas ever."

Hermione giggled. “Prat.” Steve smiled brightly at her, marveling once again at the beguiling creature in his arms, thankful that he hadn’t missed this chance the second time around. 

“Merry Christmas, Hermione,” he whispered into her hair, before tilting her head to kiss her again, eager to make love to her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! Comments and kudos are always appreciated if you did!   
> Happy Whatever You Celebrate to One and All! 
> 
> xx The Wordsmith


End file.
